Eternal
by apocalypticSuccubus
Summary: cole is just an ordinary college kid working at a bookstore...well that is until he meets cameo, the vampire! rate M for later chapters. yaoi and mpreg. no likey no read!


**Dark: hey peeps! well i'm not dead! and i decided to write somthing random~! this is somthing off the top of my head that i was working on for a WHILE now. hope you enjoy it!**

2:30 am

Cole sat in the book store in which he worked, waiting for Autumn to hurry up so he could go home. He looked at the sign on the door: "Celesteine's book store - open 24 hrs!" he sighed; why did he take this job in the first place? rolling his amethyst coloured eyes, he decided to continue to read his book. he reopened "_Interview with the vampire",_ and kept reading until the bell rung. Cole glanced up just to see who it was, hoping it to be autumn, and was slightly suprised to see it was a coustomer. _'A coustomer at this hour?_' he thought as he put his book down. he stared as the man walked around the isles and it started to make him fidgety. running his fingers through his jet black hair, he said " Excuse me do you need help finding something?" the man looked at him, and cole gasped silently. his hair was red. not the normal red either. it was_ red _and was shoulder legnth, he had pale skin and garnet coloured eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that had the band _'Sir Headache_ **(1)**' on it and a red under shirt. He was also wearing a pair of ripped dark blue jeans with combat boots on. the man smiled and said " Why yes. I'm looking for the book _'Interview with the vampire'_. do you have it here?" cole looked at the book in his hands. "uhmmm... yes. I was reading it but you can have it. i already own a copy of it." the man smiled. "Well, I was just wondering if I could have it kept until tomorrow. i dont get paid until then." the man had made his way to the desk before cole even knew it. blinking in alarm he smiled and said, "Sure. I can keep it until tomorrow. he put the book down and pulled out the book store's stationary ( which was pale gray with black bats on it) and his favorite red pen. "okay. what is your name?" asked cole, starring at the man."Cameo. Cameo De Luna . and may i ask yours?" cole looked up and said, " Cole Cary." He wrote down Cameo's name and the price of the book and then looked at him. " is that all? he asked, shifting from one foot to another. cameo smirked. "yes, that's it. see you tomorrow..cole." he said and walked out of the store. just then, Autumn ran into the store. "Sorry...i'm...late...I overs...slept." Autumn was a 26 year old 5 foot tall dark skinned rocker chick who went nowhere without her ipod. she smiled and rearranged her My Chemical Romance tee. "okay so i'm gonna go. see ya tomorrow,autumn." he said, picking up his backpack and walking to the door. Autumn hugged him and said, " Now, coley-kins, be careful- you know weirdos hang out here at night." cole rolled his eyes. "you mean the goth kids? eh, i'll be fine. i mean, i hang out with you right?" he said chuckling. autumn stared. "i'm serious, cole. be carful; i got stopped by, like, 5 perverts on the way here. and i am NOT a goth- i'm a punker," she said ruffleing his hair. he laugh and swatted her hand away. "okay, autumn. i'll be careful." snd with that, he walked out of the store. it was snowing, which was not odd for winter in france. cole was attending the university of paris, and he loved the city. "hi, cole." cole jumped when he heard that and turned around. it was cameo. " hi, cameo. dammit you scared the hell outta me!" he said. "sorry. where are you going?" cole stared at him, "home. why?" ""can i walk you home?" cole gave him a WTF look. "what? why?" cameo suddenly pulled cole close, their face nearly inches apart. "w-w-w-w-what are you d-doing?" he asked, blushing like mad. "listen, there are a lot of people in this part of town; people who wold love to do things to a cutie like you. you dont want that do you?" said cameo, dropping the nice-guy act. cole's eyes widdened. "n-no..." Cameo smirked, "then play along." he said befor pressing his cool lips to cole's. Cole was shocked. This was wrong, this wasn't normal... but it felt soooo damn _good_. His eyes fluttered shut and his arms made their way around cameo's neck. Cameo pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, earning a slight gasp from cole. Cameo ran his toungue along cloe's bottom lip begging for entrance, which cole happily allowed. Their toungues battled for dominece. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart. after what had happend finally regestered in cole's mind, the blush on his face put Cameo's hair to shame. " what just...I mean...huh?" was all he managed to say. Cameo smiled and shook his head. "C'mon, let's get you home." Cole,still a little disorented, nodded and walked beside him nearer to the street. he noticed cameo would turn his head every now and then, but he never questioned it. His mind was still pretty boggled from that kiss. _' Oh...my...god. I just got kissed. and by a **guy**! my first kiss too! i never thought... but...my god, it was amazing!'_ He looked up and say they were nearing the house. "right there. that apartment complex right here." they climbed the stares that lead to his door. "well, i geuss this is goodbye." cole said staring at the floor. he felt cameo's hand list his head to face his. " Not good bye, see you later." he said and kissed him again. it wasn't as long or passionate as the first one but, it still managed to send shivers down cole's spine. The kiss trailed down his neck, to his pulse point. Cole shivered in bliss as his eyes fluttered shut but, they shot open at the sharp pain. "AH!" he crie out. He wondered if this was a dream and tried to wake himself, but as he felt his own blood run down his skin, he knew it was real. All he could wonder was why, as he slipped into darkness. Cameo pulled away and shivered. " Wow cole, that was amazing. think that was the best blood I've had in a while." He felt cole's wrist. "still alive. I geuss I'll do what any good vampire would do." he said and felt around for cole's house keys. "aha!" he said triumphantly and stuck the keys in the door. He picked cole up bridal style and after shutting the door with his foot, carried him to his room. As he laid cole on his bed he noticed he had good taste in books. he walked to his book case and looked at the books. He had a few college books on Art History and such. Impressed he just started to walk around the room. he stopped and looked at the drawing cole had on his desk. they were mostly anime, but some were relistic. cameo looked at the clock. he had to leave he had to be somewhere. he started to leave but stopped near cole's head and kissed him on the temple. he then jumped out the window. "See you later, cole, for i beleive this will not be our last encounter." Hesaid, before disapering into the darkness.

-~-~ well whatdoya think? Plz review-~-~-

Darlng-Dark


End file.
